


Adora is the important one

by SmolAngeryBoii



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora is her own enemy rn, Catra is there to help, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAngeryBoii/pseuds/SmolAngeryBoii
Summary: Adora is having an existential crisis, everyone is worried and Catra is there to help.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 77





	Adora is the important one

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i have posted. I wrote this after a panic attack and i had to let some feelings out.  
> originally posted on Tumblr because i'm weird.

The sword was gone. She broke it and because of that, She Ra is gone. They don’t have a chance against Horde Prime now. It’s all because of her. She was nothing as Adora. No one was talking to her, either because they’re too scared that she’s going to break or because they know it’s her fault. Glimmer and Catra came back from Prime’s ship. No one understand why he let them go so easily but everyone decided to not focus on that. They tried to find ways to bring him down without She Ra and Adora just couldn’t face them. and so, here she is, alone outside of the castle. She was training with her staff, trying to take her mind off of everything.

“Hey Adora” Catra said softly. Adora did not hear her coming and she did not want to see her. She was glad that Catra had saved Glimmer, but her feelings toward the feline were still complicated. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the war council?” Adora asked without facing her old friend.

“Well, I didn’t see the point of staying when you weren’t there” Catra said as she stopped Adora’s staff.

“I can’t help them, Catra. And I honestly don’t want to talk to you.”

“Because you don’t have the sword anymore? Who cares about that. you should be in there and help them with this”

“I AM NOTHING WITHOUT THE SWORD, CATRA!” Adora snapped. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. She had tried so hard to conceal these feelings.

“Says who? I didn’t hear anyone saying that. I did hear people’s concern about you, though” Catra said in her soft tone. Adora remembers the last time Catra used that tone. Lonnie had REALLY hurt her in training but she didn’t want to show the others how much it did hurt. Catra saw right through it. And she saw right through her right now.

“We need She Ra, not Adora. She Ra is the strong one and the one that the princesses need”

“Well, if that’s what they are thinking, they’re missing out on the best person that I know” that had surprised Adora. After everything they’ve been through in the last 3 years, she didn’t expect Catra to think that of her. “I never liked She Ra. But, Adora? I loved her, no matter how much she has hurt me. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“I don’t know who Adora is anymore.”

“She’s you. The sword and She Ra, they were just weapons. They didn’t matter. Adora is the important one. You should try and find her, I think I have some apologizing to do to her” Catra said,smiling at Adora. She started to leave, but Adora grabbed her wrist softly.

“I love you too, Catra. Thank you” They looked at each other, smiling. This didn’t change everything that had happened, but it showed that there was hope.

After Catra left, Adora decided to find herself and the first thing she thought of was changing her look. She chose a white sleeveless top with some red accents. she got some new combat boots. The last thing she wanted to change was her hair. And so she cut it a bit and gave herself an undercut. As she looked at herself in the mirror, it wasn’t Old Adora staring back at her, but it was still her. “I guess this kinda helped, huh” she told herself. Now, on to the next step, which included finding Razz. 

\------------------------  
“I don’t see the point of trying to find a plan without Adora present” said Glimmer, “We need her ideas and her mind. She usually has the ideas.”

“We’ll have to make do without her because I don’t think she’s coming back anytime soon” replied Mermista. Just as she said it, the doors opened.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be here soon.” said Catra

“Nice of you to show up after 4 hours, Catra” said an irritated Glimmer

“Where were you, Wildcat?” asked Scorpia softly.

“Well before I made myself a snack and took a nap in the high window in the library, I went to see Adora to snap her out of her little existential crisis.” She said as she was sitting down. Everyone started to ask her questions: where’s Adora, when is she coming back, is she alright, what did you do to her? “Everyone calm down. She’ll be here soon to tell you all herself how she is. So, let’s try to come up with something again while we wait for her.”

And so they started again. Revised all of their old plans and tried to see if any of them had a chance to succeed. Everyone was tired, exhausted and had lost all hopes.

“None of these will work,but I think I have an idea on how to bring him down” Adora said as she came in the room, “I went to see Razz and what she said made a lot of sense and--”

“ADORA!?” exclaimed Glimmer while the others were still in shock. “Are you okay? What happened? What did you do?”

“I’m fine, I just needed a reminder that I’m still useful without the sword.” she said as she looked over at Catra. “I have an idea, but it won’t be simple and we will need more people helping.”

As Adora explained her plan, Catra couldn’t help but look at her. She wasn’t the same Adora that she knew back in the Fright Zone, but it was better that way. Catra herself wasn’t the same. They were both more hopeful for the future, and maybe they could get close again because of that.


End file.
